Curve Balls Of Life
by sowilks
Summary: Ashley Davies is on top of the world what happened when life throws her an unexpected curve ball


Ashley POV

Life sometimes can throw you curve balls I mean like your dog dying or getting hit by a bus

ok before I go into detail let me introduce myself my name is Ashley Davies basketball star of

the Los Angeles Sparks and let me tell you something life this pass few months has thrown

curve balls at me left to right and what was that curve ball you ask well it came in the form of

a beautiful blue eyed angel .

**5 Months ago**

**"**Ashley come on get up Kyla said coming into Ashley's room it's the "day of the draft"

" I'm up Kyla she mumbled "what time is it anyway" it's almost 10:00

Shit in running behind she said jumping out of bed

Why did you wake me up so late

"um because you said don't come in my room until 10:00" Kyla replied back

"oh fuck Kyla where is my suit and stuff"

Ashley clam down go take a shower and I will have everything laid out by time you're done

**So after 20 minutes Ashley finally come down stairs in her suit and tie**

"Damn ash you took forever what took so fuckin long"

"Shut up ok I couldn't find my other shoe" Ashley said with a attitude

Look we got less than an hour to get there ok so we gotta hurry

**So Ashley, Kyla and there dad get onto the car as they arrive to the draft there are camera flashes and interviews taking place and people are throwing microphone in Ashley face.**

**"** Wow ash said I didn't know that this was going to be so crazy dad what if I don't get picked dad .

"Ashley you are the greatest basketball player I know and team will be lucky to have you" he replies while bringing her into his arms I love you Ashley"

I love you to daddy

**As the draft beings Ashley palms are sweaty and she is scared the person approach the microphone and says with the First pick of the 2013 daft the Los Angeles Sparks select Ashley Davies from the University of Southern California **

"you did Ashley raife said as she makes her way to the stage

**Ashley Pov**

**Man first round number 1 pick damn I must be good but right in back at the house getting ready my friend Aiden throwing me a party and tonight I'm fucking anything with legs**.** So put on my black skinny jeans with a red and black v neck shirt and my black high top surpras**

"Yo ashley what's up Aiden said giving her a high five

Nothing man I'm feeling good and I'm ready to party she said laughing

"You just better because look whose here he said pointing across the room

Damn how the hell you did get Spencer here

"I know her brother and he said she is single man go hit that he said pushing her

Ok

**Ashley makes her way across the room to spencer and her friends **

"Excuse me ladies my I talk to spencer really quick ash says with a smile

of course they all said blushing

Hey ashley what's up spencer says with a smile

"Nothing I was wondering if you wanted to dance

Sure ash

**As they make their way to the dance floor the song freak me comes on by silk**

**Spencer and Ashley are grinding heard on each other when the thing in ashley pants starts getting hard and spencer feels against her back**

"wow ashley I think your little man is getting happy spencer says

Yea I'm sorry abou... spencer cuts her off with a kiss

"Let's move this up stairs

Yeah lets ashley grabs spencer and they make their way up stairs

**Once upstairs ashley picks spencer up and throws her on the bed, ashley takes off her shirt while spencer starts taking off her clothes and ashley pants.**

**"**Fuck ashley you are huge spencer says while looking at Ashley's dick

yeah I no I'm ten inches baby Ashley's bending down to kiss spencer

relax Spence I'm not going to hurt you,

ash wait spencer says do you have a condom

um no but its ok you I will pull out

ok ashley

**Ashley get on top on spencer and enter her as that start to have sex ashley starts to lose control and starts going faster and deeper in spencer**

"OMG spencer baby you feel so good

Ashley I'm going to cumm spencer says wrapping her lets around ashley

"spencer un wrap your legs I'm going to cum

"I can't ashley

FUcccK spencer Ashley comes inside of spencer and fall to sleep on top of her.

**Spencer POV**

It's been 2 weeks since me and ashley hooked up and I been feeling really funny like I been throwing up my friend CJ thinks I'm pregnant but I don't so right now I'm waiting on this stupid test to get done

"Ok spencer times up 2 lines you pregnant one line you're not

yea I no

CJ"what does it say

Omg spencer its two lines

Omg what I'm going to do spencer replied starting to cry

Call Ashley CJ says

As I get on the phone and call Ashley I start crying ash said she will be over in 15 minutes mg

**Ashley POV**

As I get up to spencer door I knock three times then spencer opens the door

"what's up spencer I say I take a seat in her living room

Ashley were in trouble spencer says with tears in her eyes

Spencer what's going Ashley's starting to get scared

I'm pregnant ashley

The only thing I could do was hold her and whisper it's going to be ok but I knew its wasn't

Should I continue


End file.
